Mephiles the Dark (Canon, Composite)/Paleomario66
|-|Mephiles= |-|Archie= |-|Disguised= |-|Monstrous Form= 'Summary' Mephiles the Dark is the main antagonist of the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog video game, the presumed hidden main antagonist of Sonic Generations, a minor antagonist in the Archie Comics and a supporting character in Sonic Runners. He's a demigod and one of the two halves of Solaris that sought to recreate existence; he became the sole Sonic character to ever succesfully kill Sonic, though he was later resurrected. Upon defeat, he was erased from the timeline. But this wasn't the end of Mephiles. Mephiles survived this event, but was arrested and held captive in the Zone Jail, his powers blocked off by a type of rings he was forced to wear. But Mephiles later escaped and survived yet another erasure from existence, as he slipped through a crack in time. Many speculate that Mephiles had a hand behind the scenes in Sonic Generations and might even be the secret identity of Infinite, one of the main villains in Sonic Forces. Whether this be true or false, the story of Mephiles is far from concluding. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 5-A | At least 4-B, likely 4-A Name: Mephiles the Dark, Yami no Mifersu Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Ageless, technically thousands of years old. 10 years chronologically after recreation Classification: Demigod, Half of Solaris Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, reflexes and agility, Regeneration (Mid-Godly to High-Godly; survived being obliterated and came back even after being erased from existence along with all of his traces... TWICE), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 12, possibly Type 6 it's speculated his soul remains upon defeat, and/or that he can revert to his gas form and Type 15 he seemingly can't be killed through any conventional means, including existential erasure), Levitation, Flight, Demigod Physiology, Pyrokinesis, Fulminokinesis, Audiokinesis, Shockwave Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Crystalline Solid Manipulation, Teleportation and Apportation, Obtenebration, Reality Warping, Replication, Fragokinesis, Barrier Manipulation, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Power Replication, Glamouring, Photon Manipulation (able to create bursts and flashes of light to blind enemies), Invisible Attacks (can shoot invisible waves of energy), Sword Arm, Technology Distortion, Illusion Manipulation, Holographic Projection, Fusionism (with Iblis), Acausality, Time Paradoxal Resistance and/or Erasure Immunity (was completely erased from the timeline, which then got altered to the extent of the events regarding Mephiles having never happened... yet he came back, TWICE) and the ability to teleport all Chaos Emeralds to his location. Meteor Generation and Laser Vision in his monstrous form. '''Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Absorbed Shadow's power, as well as all of his abilities, becoming equal to him. Shadow is stronger than Sonic, having even beaten him in Shadow the Hedgehog. Mephiles also killed Sonic with a single laser spear) | At least Solar System level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Killed Sonic once more in the Archie Comics) Speed: FTL (Kept up with Sonic and Shadow) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Archie Sonic and Shadow) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely around Class 10 Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | At least Solar System Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Large Planet level (took beatings from Sonic and Shadow) | At least Solar System level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (took hits from Archie Sonic), possibly higher (Survived existential erasure TWICE) Stamina: Inexhaustible Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Gifted (manipulated the entire Sonic cast and everyone around him in a giant gambit across the course of 200 years. Should also know a lot about history due to his endless lifespan) Weaknesses: As a being of darkness, Mephiles is vulnerable to light-based attacks, such as the Chaos Spear, which renders him immobile. Can be forced out of shadows with enough force. Key: Games | Archie Comics Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5